Under Piles of Blankets
by Shufflebot
Summary: Sleepovers were always their thing.
**This is a birthday oneshot for LittleMissMuppet, since it's her birthday today, why don't you go and show her fics** **some love?**

* * *

Under Piles of Blankets

Their tradition started when they were six. Every Friday night one of them would stay at the other's house for a sleepover and they'd stay until Sunday. Every time they went over to each other's houses the floor would be littered with toys and they would be bundled in the blankets on the bed, clinging to each other for dear life. Their parents were used to making more food on Fridays when it was their turn to have the other child at their house.

They were ten when the impromptu sleepovers happened and the parents had gotten used to seeing their child go up to bed one night and walk down the stairs the next morning with their best friend the next morning, or alternatively, going up to bed one night and not coming downstairs the next morning.

"Quiet down a little bit dude," Kyle whispered, "We don't wanna get caught."

Stan nodded and turned his head back towards the TV.

They were laid on the floor of Kyle's bedroom, both of them on their stomachs whilst they watched TV with the covers from Kyle's bed over them and pillows under their chests.

Stan loved Friday nights and Saturdays because Kyle was his favourite person, the one person who he could hang out with for hours on end. Both of them agreed that Fridays and Saturdays were their favourite days of the week.

"Kyle," Stan spoke softly as not to attract attention, "I think Wendy's into me."

"Again?" Kyle asked, "Please don't say yes."

"Why not?"

"Because every time you do, you get your heart broken and I have to pick up the pieces."

Stan sighed, Kyle had a point. Last time Wendy had broken up with Stan, he'd joined the Goth Kids.

"If you want to do it," Kyle frowned, "I won't stop you."

"It'll mean less Terrance and Phillip," Stan reasoned, "Maybe I'll say no."

Kyle nodded.

They fell asleep on the floor, shoulders touching and TV still running.

* * *

Sleepovers continued past elementary school and they were still going to each other's houses every weekend and some weekdays.

"Good evening Kyle," Sharon smiled as they both entered the Marsh household, "How's your mother doing?"

Sheila had been in hospital a few times because of illness and more sleepovers had been at the Marshes' as a result.

"She's getting better," Kyle replied, he was glad for it, he'd been worried that the worst would come for a while.

"That's good news," Sharon said, "I know it hasn't been easy on you."

"We're gonna go upstairs now mom," Stan cut in, he didn't want it to go into dangerous territory. Kyle had been upset a lot recently.

"You okay?" Stan asked when they got into his room and the door was shut.

Kyle pulled Stan into a hug and buried his face in the crook of Stan's neck. Stan just held Kyle as the redhead's body shook with suppressed sobs, Kyle refused to cry in front of anybody who wasn't Stan, but Stan always had his back if he showed any weakness.

"I'm fine," Kyle swallowed as he lifted his head, "It's just…"

"I know," Stan replied, "I get it."

"Thanks," Kyle nodded. He gave Stan a small smile.

Stan returned it, going to set up the Xbox. If Kyle needed to cry, Stan's shoulder was open.

* * *

Kyle punched his pillow in frustration and threw himself onto his bed in a huff. He was so pissed off at Stan.

Stan had decided to go out with Wendy, even though it was Friday.

What about _their_ tradition?

This _always_ happened, as soon as Stan would get a girlfriend (who was usually Wendy), Kyle became chopped liver.

Every single fucking time.

Kyle was sick of it.

Every time the relationship didn't work, Stan was bawling his eyes out on Kyle's doorstep and Kyle was left to pick up the pieces.

Which he did every single fucking time without fail.

When he was twelve, Kyle had developed a crush on Stan and with them constantly being around each other as well as cuddling in bed for every sleepover (like all best friends) that crush had turned into deep love.

It tore Kyle apart every time Stan got with someone else, having to see kisses that didn't involve him.

But he kept his mouth shut.

Because having Stan as his Super Best Friend was infinitely better than losing him by asking him out.

Kyle picked up his phone and selected a number.

"Hey Kenny," He said when the phone was picked up, "You wanna come over? I need someone to talk to."

* * *

Kenny passed Stan on his way to Kyle's.

"Where are you going Kenny?" Stan asked with a smile.

"To spend some time with a good friend of mine who got ditched by his best friend," Kenny said without skipping a beat, noting the look that flashed across Stan's eyes as he walked past, "Bros before hoes Stan."

* * *

Kenny was the only person who knew about Kyle's feelings for Stan and he knew immediately that they played some part in Kyle's bad mood.

"Don't worry about Stan," Those were the hoodrat's first words as he walked into the redhead's bedroom, "He's in denial."

"What're you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"He loves you too, don't worry."

"Don't be stupid Ken," Kyle frowned.

"I'm serious Kyle."

Kyle shook his head, "Whatever Kenny."

Kenny patted Kyle's back, "Wanna play Xbox?"

Kyle nodded and walked over to his TV to turn the console on before handing a controller to Kenny.

* * *

"Asshole!" Kyle yelled as Kenny continued to beat him at the game.

"It isn't my fault you're shit!"

Kyle laughed as he took a dig at Kenny's shoulder, "Why did you choose this game?"

"I don't know Kyle," Kenny replied, acting like he had little to no intelligence, "Maybe it's because I'm good at it."

"Fuck you!"

"I'd love it if you did!"

Kyle shook his head, "You know that I can't."

Kenny smiled in understanding.

They were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Kyle? You in there?"

"I thought he was on a date," Kyle whispered.

Kenny shrugged.

"Kyle?"

"What do you want Stan?"

"I want to talk."

Kyle snorted, "I'm surprised you're not balls-deep in Wendy by now."

Stan sighed, frowning at Kyle's bitter tone. "Can you just let me in? I want to talk to you."

Kyle huffed, but he got up and opened the door, allowing Stan to enter his room.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Wendy told me that she's never getting back together with me. She told me that I should accept my feelings for y… someone else."

"Whatever Stan," Kyle picked up his controller and frowned, "I'm not okay with being second best."

"Second best? Kyle you're not…"

"I am Stan," Kyle cut him off, frustration seeping into his tone, "You easily broke a tradition we've had for a decade to see Wendy, the girl who's tossed you aside time and time again!"

Kenny looked over to Stan, taking interest in this argument.

"You're not second best," Stan said as he took a step closer to the redhead.

"Don't fucking lie Stan," Kyle sighed in exasperation and turned to face him, "You're only here because Wendy shut you down."

Stan grabbed Kyle's face in his hands and locked eyes with him.

"No, you're not," He whispered before pressing their lips together.

Kenny almost laughed at Kyle's comical expression, his eyes widened before closing as he relaxed into the kiss.

"I'll be going now," Kenny smirked, he fished in pockets before taking out a foil packet and throwing it to Stan.

The pair watched as Kenny left.

"Kyle?"

Kyle looked at Stan, "What?"

"Why did Kenny have a condom?"

* * *

Sleepovers changed after that.

There was a lot more kissing and a lot more hiding what they were doing when a parent walked into the room

Stan pulled Kyle close to him as they lay in the afterglow of their first time.

"You were incredible Ky," Stan whispered in awe, "That was amazing."

Kyle hummed in agreement.

"I love you Ky."

"I love you too Stan."

Their lips met for a gentle kiss, nothing else mattered to them but each other. Not the future, not the past.

Just Stan and Kyle.


End file.
